In Internet telephony, least cost routing is a process that provides customers with inexpensive telephone calls. Providers offering routes to destinations are selected, evaluated, and removed based on call quality and other measures to maintain a competitive cost base and acceptable call quality. A provider is selected from a set of providers represented by a routing table maintained in a routing engine. The routing table includes a cost of each provider offering a route to the destination that enables least cost routing.